Ireland
This article solely relates to the nation of the '''Republic of Ireland'. For information regarding the UK domain of Northern Ireland, see United Kingdom'' The series is broadcast in English and without open subtitles in Ireland. (Subtitles for the deaf are available, in English, on teletext p888.) Broadcast * Thursday nights, at 9.55pm on RTÉ2. * Broadcasts of the end of the first series were shown in two hour slots, i.e. two episodes at a time. * Episodes of Lost on Irish television are within the range of non-digital antennae in Wales, North-western England, and Northern Ireland. * Fans in Ireland have a choice of watching Lost on either RTÉ TWO or Sky One. RTÉ have, for the past three seasons, been one of the first European broadcasters to air the series. * Season 3 began broadcasting on RTÉ 2 on the 31st of October 2006, likely as a response to Sky One's acquisition of the UK rights and subsequent announcement that they would begin screening season 3 in November of 2006. Sky One is available to satellite and cable subscribers in the Republic of Ireland, and so screening Season 3 before RTÉ would most likely result in a huge drop in ratings for the channel. *However, as of the return of Season 3 of Lost to USA screens on 7th February 2007, Sky One started to broadcast the Sunday after the episode was broadcast in North America. RTÉ still kept their slot on Monday nights, and so broadcast after Sky One. This has had an effect on ratings, "Not in Portland" was in 5th position in the Irish ratings, way down on usual. *Season 4 started airing on Feb 4 2008 At 10.00pm *Season 5 will begin broadcast in Ireland on Sunday 25th January 2009 at 21:00 on RTÉ 2. This is the first time the show has been broadcast on a Sunday as apposed to a Monday, as previously done by RTÉ 2, allowing it to go head to head with Sky One. *Season 6 began broadcast on Feb 4th 2010 on RTÉ 2 ahead of Sky again. This Thursday night slot meant that Irish viewers got to see the series only two days after its original ABC broadcast in the US. Trivia * Five of the six numbers were drawn in the November 19, 2005 national lottery in Ireland. ** The sixth number drawn was 24, as opposed to 42. ** Matching five numbers paid out €341, won by 298 people. Irish Cast Fionnula Flanagan, who plays Eloise Hawking, is from Dublin. Ratings Season 1 Total TV Chart Positions: * 1st four times * 2nd eight times * 3rd nine times * 4th once * 5th three times * 8th once Season 2 Overall Season TV Chart Positions: * 1st three times * 2nd seven times * 3rd six times * 4th five times * 5th four times * 7th once Season 3 {| border="1" cellpadding="3" cellspacing="3" width="100%" |- align="center" ! Date || Episode Title || Rating || TV Chart Position |- align="center" ! 30/10/06 || "Lost: A Tale of Survival" || 187,000 || #14 |- align="center" ! 31/10/06 || || 313,000 || #2 |- align="center" ! 07/11/06 || || 354,000 || #2 |- align="center" ! 14/11/06 || || 361,000 || #3 |- align="center" ! 21/11/06 || || 345,000 || #3 |- align="center" ! 28/11/06 || " || 294,000 || #4 |- align="center" ! 05/12/06 || || 335,000 || #2 |- align="center" ! 12/02/07 || || 292,000 || #5 |- align="center" ! 19/02/07 || || 278,000 || #7 |- align="center" ! 26/02/07 || || 239,000 || #12 |- align="center" ! 05/03/07 || || 280,000 || #11 |- align="center" ! 12/03/07 || || 268,000 || #8 |- align="center" ! 19/03/07 || || 204,000 || #14 |- align="center" ! 26/03/07 || || 255,000 || #6 |- align="center" ! 02/04/07 || || 285,000 || #5 |- align="center" ! 09/04/07 || || 258,000 || #9 |- align="center" ! 16/04/07 || || 288,000 || #5 |- align="center" ! 23/04/07 || || 276,000 || #7 |- align="center" These ratings were originally posted at Boards.ie's Lost forum by SoSueMe. he:הרפובליקה של אירלנד Category:Fan locations